A.J. Quartermaine (Sean Kanan)
|nickname = Junior |gender = Male |born = December 13, 1979http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEzFNwgE2v0 (Revised to November 18, 1969, then to 1972http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cy1U6Y4ry3s, then back to 1969Shown on his death certificate April 14, 2014, then back to 1972Shown of his marker in the Quartermaine crypt on April 23) Quartermaine Mansion 66 Harbor View Rd Port Charles, New York |died = 4:03 pm, March 31, 2014 General Hospital Port Charles, New York |age = 41 (at death) |death cause = Complications after being shot in the chest at point blank range by Sonny |residence = |occupation = |parents = Alan Quartermaine (deceased) Monica Quartermaine |siblings = Dawn Winthrop (maternal half; deceased) Jason Morgan (adoptive) (paternal half) Emily Quartermaine (adoptive; deceased) |spouse = Carly Benson (1999-00; divorced) Courtney Matthews (2002-05; divorced; deceased) |romances = Nancy Eckert (lovers; deceased) Nikki Langton (engaged) Julia Barrett (lovers) Brenda Barrett (kissed, flirtation; 1993)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ue8tPbbulcM Carly Benson (ONS; 1997, 2013) (pseudo romance; 2013) Keesha Ward (dated) Hannah Scott (dated) Lydia Karenin (lovers) Rachel Adair (lovers; deceased) Connie Falconeri (flirtation, kissed; deceased) Elizabeth Webber (lovers; 2013) |children = |grandchildren = |grandparents = Edward and Lila Quartermaine (paternal; deceased) |greatgrandparents = George and Ida Quartermaine Harold Morgan (paternal; deceased) |nieces/nephews = Jake Spencer Danny Morgan (via Jason) Lila Rae Alcazar (adoptive; via Skye) |aunts/uncles = Bradley Ward (deceased) Tracy Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt (paternal) |cousins = Justus Ward (deceased) Faith Ward Ned Ashton Dillon Quartermaine (paternal cousins) Maya Ward (paternal once removed via Faith) Brook Lynn Ashton (paternal once removed via Ned) |relatives = |color = #c0c0c0 |color text = black }} Alan James "A.J." Quartermaine, Jr. was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. He was the son of the late, Dr. Alan Quartermaine and his wife, Dr. Monica Quartermaine. After being SORASed, the character was played by Sean Kanan from 1993 until 1997. Billy Warlock then took over the role from 1997 until 2003, and reprised it in 2005. Kanan returned to the role on October 26, 2012. On March 17, 2014, Kanan announced he would be exiting the role in April 2014. A.J. was killed off on-screen on March 31, 2014. Kanan's last appearance was on April 23, when he appeared as a ghost to haunt Sonny. Casting As a newborn A.J. was portrayed by child actor Eric Kroh from 1979-83. Abraham Geary briefly stepped into the role in 1983. The role was also portrayed by (1986-88), Christopher Nelson (1988) and (April 1988-89). On June 20, 1991, Gerald Hopkins stepped in the role of A.J. on contract and last appeared on December 30, 1992. The role was recast with Sean Kanan, who made his first appearance in the role on February 16, 1993. Kanan last appeared in the role on June 10, 1997. Kanan received a nomination for the Soap Opera Digest Award for Best Newcomer for his portrayal of A.J. in 1994. Following Kanan's departure, actor Billy Warlock was hired for the role of A.J., and he made his debut on June 13, 1997. Warlock departed from the series in December 2003, amongst rumors that he was fired after disputes with show executives; the network replied his exit was due to lack of storyline. In 2003, Warlock earned a pre-nomination for the Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Drama Series for his portrayal of A.J.. In early 2005, the network's announcement of Warlock's return as A.J. was briefly put on hold, speculated as contract disputes. Warlock's return first aired on February 4, 2005, and shortly thereafter Warlock announced his return to the NBC soap opera as . Warlock's exit lead to rumors of Kanan's possible reprisal of the role, who had recently announced move to recurring status in his role as in the CBS Daytime soap opera . Warlock exited the series in April 2005 and the character was killed off. On September 17, 2012, Kanan revealed in an interview with TV Guide Michael Logan that he was put on contract with General Hospital, but his character was not being announced. Rumors arose that Kanan might replace Steve Burton in the role of A.J.'s brother, Jason Morgan; the resemblance between the two fed into the rumors. Kanan first reappeared on October 26, 2012, when A.J. was revealed to be alive. On March 17, 2014, Kanan announced he would be exiting the role in April 2014. A.J. was killed off on-screen on March 31, 2014. Kanan's last appearance was on April 23, when he appeared as a ghost to haunt Sonny. Background Alan James Quartermaine, Jr. was born on December 13, 1979. At the time of his conception, his mother, Monica Quartermaine was sleeping with Rick Webber, despite her being married to Alan Quartermaine. Alan's sister, Tracy Quartermaine attempts to drive a wedge between the couple by planting seeds of doubt in Alan's mind that Alan Jr. is really Rick's son. In early 1980, it is revealed that Alan Jr. has a heart condition and Rick comes back to Port Charles to perform the surgery. Rick soon confronts Alan, who is already aware that Rick is Alan Jr's father and claims the infant. However, Monica soon discovers that Alan Jr carries a birthmark identical of Alan's. A DNA test later confirms his paternity, that Alan truly is his father. In 1981, Alan has an affair with Susan Moore, which results in his illegitimate son, Jason. Monica and Alan separate, and he moves in with Susan. Monica files for sole custody of Alan Jr. Alan and Monica soon reconcile and Susan sues the Quartermaines for Jason's inheritance. After Susan is murdered, Monica legally adopts Jason Quartermaine as her own. In 1982, Alan Jr., now known as A.J. and Jason get sent to a boarding school in Switzerland. A.J. graduates from boarding school in June 1983 which reestablishes his birth year as 1974. A.J. is aged again reestablishing his birth year as 1976. In 1987, his birthday is celebrated in November. In 1988, A.J. leaves school and ends up in jail for drunk driving. A.J. blames his troubled childhood, while his grandmother - Lila Morgan Quartermaine - promises to give him and his cousin - Ned Ashton - their interitance if they can stay out of trouble for six months. Meanwhile, his parents remarry and his little brother, Jason returns home from boarding school. Storylines |-|1991-2005= A.J. leaves school, and ends up in jail for drunk driving. A.J. of course blames his troubled childhood, while his grandmother, Lila, promises to give him and his cousin Ned their inheritance if they can stay out of trouble for six months. Meanwhile, A.J.'s parents remarry; and his little brother, Jason, returns home from boarding school. A.J. takes pleasure in reminding Jason that he is illegitimate. A.J. meanwhile starts a loan shark operation in college and has an affair with Nancy Eckert, the ex-wife of Spencer cousin Bill Eckert. He pays someone to have her beat up to keep quiet about his misdeeds. In 1992, Nikki Langton comes to town looking for revenge against Monica for her father David's death. When her malpractice suit against Monica fails, she begins dating A.J. Nikki soon tricks A.J. into proposing marriage so that she can get her hands on the Quartermaine fortune. In November 1992, A.J. is devastated when Nikki leaves him at the altar after Alan pays her to leave town. A.J. turns to alcohol to numb the pain. After learning about his father's schemes, A.J. tracks Nikki to Malibu and attempts to win her back, but she has already married another man. A.J. starts drinking even more, and develops a drinking problem that grows worse over the next years. In 1993, A.J. has an affair with Ned's former lover, Julia Barrett, before she leaves town. In 1995, A.J. and Jason happily welcome their new adopted sister, Emily Bowen, to the Quartermaine family. In 1996, Jason is injured while trying to prevent A.J. from driving drunk. Jason falls into a coma; and when he recovers, no longer remembers anyone. He becomes estranged from every Quartermaine except younger adopted sister Emily, cousin Ned and grandmother Lila. Jason goes to work for mobster Sonny Corinthos as a hitman. Because of this, the Quartermaines have never fully forgiven A.J. for his role in the loss of Jason. A.J. has a drunken one-night stand with Carly Benson, who is involved with Dr. Tony Jones. When Carly learns she is pregnant, she is unsure which man is the father, but goes to great lengths to keep A.J. from becoming suspicious. A.J. has stopped drinking and is attempting to straighten out his life, but Carly drugs him, hefts him into a laundry cart, dumps him in a back alley behind a bar and pours alcohol all over him. She wants him to think he's been drinking so he will go to a rehabilitation facility out of state, as she does not want him around when the baby is born. Her efforts backfire, and A.J. becomes suspicious. He demands a DNA test and tells Carly he wants custody of the baby if it's his. Carly persuades Jason, another of her ex-lovers, to assume paternity of the baby. When Michael is born, A.J. misunderstands a doctor's explanation about the baby's blood type and mistakenly believes Michael could not be his. A few years later, Jason's girlfriend, Robin Scorpio, tells A.J. that he is in fact Michael's father. A custody battle between Jason and A.J. follows. A.J. decides to patch things up with Carly to please his grandfather, Edward, who is adamant about keeping the Quartermaines together under one roof. A.J. eventually wins Carly over, and they marry on May 26, 1999 at the Quartermaine Mansion, much to the dismay of both Alan and Monica. Carly and Michael come to live with the Quartermaines, but A.J. finds it difficult to connect with the toddler, who is closely bonded to Jason. Ultimately, Carly has an affair with Sonny Corinthos, becomes pregnant by him, and Jason leaves town. A.J. agrees to pass the child Carly is carrying off as his own in order to get revenge on Jason for hiding Michael's paternity, but is still furious that the child is fathered by Sonny. Sonny eventually comes to claim the unborn child and blackmails A.J. with his knowledge that A.J. hired an arsonist to burn down Sonny's warehouse, also in an attempt to regain custody of Michael. Sonny then takes Carly and Michael to live with him, away from the Quartermaine Mansion. A month later, Carly and A.J. get into an argument; and she ends up falling down a flight of stairs and miscarries. A.J. is later disinherited by his family and forced to move out of the mansion. Meanwhile, Sonny and Carly schemed to gain custody of young Michael. Sonny kidnaps A.J., and his henchmen hang him from a meat hook. Sonny then threatens to kill him unless A.J. signs away all parental rights; Sonny later adopts Michael. A.J. becomes even more self-destructive and destroys his relationship with Hannah Scott when he nearly died from alcohol poisoning. When Monica has a health scare, A.J. decides to move back into the mansion and reconciles with his family. A few years later, A.J. bonds with his long-lost sister, Skye Chandler, who also battles with alcoholism. Together, they plan to bring Michael back into the Quartermaine fold. A.J. marries Sonny's half-sister, Courtney Matthews, thinking he can use her to gain revenge against Sonny and regain custody of Michael. A.J. falls in love with Courtney and is happy for a time. When faced with the choice of choosing Courtney or the Quartermaines, he chooses his wife, and is cut off financially from the family. Faced with endless ridicule at his new job, he gets drunk one night and drives into Coleman Ratcliffe's strip joint, with Courtney a passenger in the car. Courtney then starts working as a stripper to pay off A.J.'s debt and to keep A.J. out of trouble with the law. However, Sonny assigns Jason to be Courtney's bodyguard and Courtney slowly falls in love with Jason. A.J. burns down the strip joint when he learns that Courtney is stripping there, but Jason pulls him out of the rubble. Hurt and angry that Courtney has fallen for his brother, "the golden boy," A.J. hires Ratcliffe, who is obsessed with Courtney, to stalk her. However, the plan backfires when Courtney learns the truth. Courtney wants to end the marriage, and A.J. swears revenge on Jason. He teams up with Skye to frame Jason and Brenda Barrett for the murder of Luís Alcázar. Later, A.J. finally gets his chance to run the family business, ELQ Enterprises, when he becomes CEO after Ned is falsely accused of rape. After various other financial and illegal misadventures, he becomes involved with Lydia Karenin. The couple leaves town together in 2003 after A.J. empties all of the family's bank accounts. A.J. resurfaces in 2005 with another plot to get Michael back. He hires Faith Rosco to kidnap Michael but Faith takes it upon herself to kidnap Sonny's other children as well. The two younger children, Kristina and Morgan, are rescued by Jason and Sam McCall, but Michael is presumed dead. A.J. plans to take Michael out of the country. Alan, who is sympathetic toward A.J., initially helps him, but turns him in after seeing just how far A.J. was willing to go to get his own way. A.J. later shoots his own father, Alan; and when Jason tries to apprehend him, A.J.'s back is broken and he is hospitalized. While in the hospital, he is smothered by Dr. Asher Thomas, a man who A.J. was blackmailing, for years ago having attempted to kill Jason at A.J's request. After A.J's "murder," his son Michael is a suspect for awhile, but is eventually cleared. As the years pass, Jason realizes that he had been wrong about his decision to help Sonny and Carly keep Michael away from A.J. because he had taken his brother's chance of being a father and getting to know his son away from him. In 2007, Jason visits A.J.'s grave to apologize, and to tell him that he himself would never get to be a part of his son Jake's life after the Metro Court Hotel hostage crisis occurred by Jerry Jacks under the alias James Craig. His regret over his decision increases even more after Michael is shot and falls into a coma because of Sonny, and Jason feels that Michael would have been safer with A.J. as his father. Michael later awakes from his coma in the summer of 2009, a bitter teenager. Carly fears that her son will be in danger, and places him under the custody of the Quartermaines for the summer, which greatly pleases Monica and Edward. Michael later moves out after he himself chooses to live with his stepfather, Jasper Jacks. |-|2012-14= In October 2012, Jason is shot by Cesar Faison, who's disguised as Duke Lavery, and presumed dead after being kicked into the harbor. After hearing the news from Michael, Monica makes a phone call to an unknown person. On October 26, 2012, A.J. is revealed to be alive when he comes to see Monica in the living room at the Quartermaine Mansion. It is revealed that Monica and Dr. Steve Webber had faked A.J.'s death in 2005. After A.J. was smothered by Dr. Thomas, Steve worked on him to revive him, but A.J. flatlined and pronounced dead. Monica was then left alone with her "dead" son, to whom she talked and cried over. A.J. then miraculously gasped for air and awoke. Seeing as A.J. was going to be sent to prison for shooting Alan and kidnapping Michael, Morgan and Kristina, Monica agreed to fake his death, and asked Steve to help her do it. No one, not even Alan, knew that A.J. had survived, except Monica and Steve. Monica is shocked, but overjoyed, to see A.J. She wants him to leave town because he is a wanted man if anyone knows he's alive, but A.J. refuses, saying he wants to get to know his son Michael. A.J. later goes to a Halloween costume party at The Haunted Star, dressed as the grim reaper. There, he reveals his identity to Michael. Michael eventually indirectly tells Carly that his father is alive. Carly calls Todd Manning to help deal with A.J. being alive. Tracy walks into the Quartermaine living room and eventually turns towards Monica and sees A.J. Tracy then is knocked out by Alice and is transported to the boat house. Then, A.J. is found by Carly and Dante Falconeri comes to arrest A.J. A.J. convinces a judge to set bail and Monica puts the Quartermaine Mansion up as collateral. Tracy overhears and gets Monica to check on Edward. Then Tracy pretends to get a phone call, saying there is something wrong with Michael. A.J. cuts off his ankle bracelet and runs to Michael, who is at Jason's house. A.J. realizes Tracy set him up, and Michael tries to stop Tracy. However, he's stopped by Sam, now Jason's wife, who refuses to let A.J. stay there. Michael convinces her to, though, but Sam lets A.J. know of her disdain towards him. A.J. tries to convince Sam he's changed, and he's sorry for everything he put Jason through. He's surprised when Sam reveals that she and Jason have a son named Danny, and A.J. asks to meet his nephew, insisting he has changed. Sam introduces him to Danny, and A.J. is glad Jason finally has a family of his own. Dante eventually comes and arrests him, but the judge gives A.J. another chance when the circumstances are revealed. Edward, meanwhile, is bed-ridden, and Monica finds out he's not going to last much longer. A.J. wants to see him, but is prevented by Tracy. He calls Michael and Sam over, though, to have them say goodbye. A.J. later says that he wants to apologize to Edward for the wrongs he committed, and Tracy lets him go. By the time he gets there, though, it is too late, and A.J. is devastated over Edward's passing. A.J. is prevented from attending the funeral of his grandfather, but says few words at the burial. He attends the reading of the will, where he's given 12% of Edward's ELQ shares. He and Skye talk about his intentions of revitalizing ELQ. They discuss their shareholder's allegiance to him or the current CEO Tracy. Both sides state that they have 41% each of shareholder votes and need to reel in Sam, because she isn't too affirmed with either side. Sam has 18% due to Jason being treated as alive but missing and Danny being an infant. A.J. goes to the PCPD and gives the district attorney valuable information about Cesar Faison and the 2005 charges are dropped. A.J. later goes to Volonino's Gym and spots Sonny. He sees Sonny's phone ringing with a text from Michael saying that he is coming over to the gym. A.J. uses this information to stage Sonny against Michael. A.J. insults Sonny and is beaten up afterwards when Michael comes in. Michael's girlfriend Starr finds out that this beat up was a setup and reveals it to Michael. A.J. convinces Michael that he was wrong to stage it, but he will stride to be "better person". He starts following his aunt Tracy, who is taking Lucy shopping, to see what she is up to. The three discuss the predicament that Tracy and A.J. are in and the two try to persuade Lucy to cast the tiebreaker vote their way. Lucy says that she is late for a meeting at GH. Lucy goes to Sabrina and tells her that she is not underwriting The Nurses' Ball. However, she points to Tracy and A.J. who are racing out of the elevator to catch up to Lucy that one of them will be writing out the check for the Ball. He goes to the hospital where Michael is (Michael is there to support Kristina with Kristina's boyfriend Trey brain dead) and tells him that the shareholders on his side have signed a corporate resolution to slip Tracy as a CEO. With Carly signing over rights to allow Michael to cast his shares where he wants to. AJ and Tracy are now split 50% to 50%. To break the tie, as anticipated, Lucy as the tiebreaker casts her vote for Tracy. Lucy and Tracy met at the Floating Rib in the January 10 episode, where Tracy made Lucy Co-CEO (or Lucy's term Coe-CEO) and she would underwrite the Nurses' Ball. Desperate to gain control of ELQ, AJ goes to visit Lucy Coe and Heather Webber at Ferncliff. Heather claims to know of another way for AJ to gain control of ELQ. Michael tells AJ not to work with Heather Webber because she is the one that is responsible for keeping Jason from his son. AJ then works to get evidence that Tracy put Mob money into ELQ. Michael is able to get this evidence from Johnny. Michael and A.J. uses the information to force Tracy to sign over the ELQ company to AJ. Tracy mistakenly leaks the story before realizes that there might be another way to re-take ELQ, another living ELQ heir. A.J. and Michael go to Connie's office and Connie lies and says that Sonny leaked the information. This gets Michael angry. Back at the ELQ office, A.J. began having what he thought was a heart attack, which turned out to be a panic attack. A.J. hires Duke Lavery as an assistant at ELQ and Duke steals the pickle ralish from Tracy. Ellie Trout examines the pickle ralish in the GH lab and writes the ingredients down on a piece of paper. Spinelli steals the recipe and then subsequently swallows it after Tracy and Alice threatened him. A.J. waiting for his date with Elizabeth Webber is used by Carly Jacks. Carly kisses and then makes out with him in front of her latest ex Todd Manning (4-12-13). Carly bribes him to go along with the scheme with the details of unknown Quartermaine heir as an incentive. Carly and A.J.'s scheme falls about due to a "nanny cam" and A.J. is able to reconcile with Elizabeth Webber, though in exchange agreeing to do a number with her at the Nurses' Ball, which is done off-screen. AJ Quartermaine is in attendance and sits at the Quartermaine table with Monica, Tracy, Elizabeth, and Michael. He kisses Elizabeth after their off-screen performance. He talks to Monica about his relationship with Elizabeth and then heads to the hospital where Elizabeth is working. He and Michael Corinthos talks about Michael waking up in the bed of Brenda Barett. He notices Elizabeth hugging her ex-lover Nikolas, who was shot on orders of his father Stavros Cassadine. He has Damian Spinelli talk to Heather Webber about the missing ELQ heir while he is listening into Tracy Quartermaine's deal negotiations with Kelly's Diner manager Shawn Butler. He sees Nikolas and Elizabeth getting close and warns Nikolas off of Elizabeth. Elizabeth unknowningly plays in Nikolas hands and dumps A.J. She takes Nikolas to Wyndemere, because Nikolas wants to recover there. Nikolas answers Elizabeth's phone and A.J. thinks the worse. Nikolas makes out with Elizabeth afterwards and AJ starts to want to drink, but after few arguments with Carly. AJ makes out with Carly and subsequently sleeps with her. Monica comes and knocks on the door and AJ gets Monica to realize that A.J. has somebody over, though Monica thinks that it is Elizabeth. Monica heads to answer the door and its Elizabeth. AJ goes to New York City for the Chew to promote Pickle-Lila. Tracy also shows up to the show promoting Pickle-Eddie. Before the winner is annouced as which relish is better the entire cast of The Chew gets sick. A.J. agrees to take responsibility for the poisoning in exchange for Tracy not telling Elizabeth that he slept with Carly. A.J. visits Jason's memorial and talks to Monica about how he killed Jason Quartermaine years before and how much he hated the name Jason Morgan. A.J. attends Franco's event at the Haunted Star where he finds out that Michael served time in Pentonville and was raped. A.J. attacks Franco for hurting his son. A.J. tells Monica about Michael's rape. Eventually, Nikolas lets the phone recording of A.J.'s conversation with Carly about sleeping with her ends up being played to Elizabeth. Initially, Elizabeth is skeptical of A.J., but sticks with him. Later, A.J. and Elizabeth take their relationship to the next step and have sex. Tracy decides to call a shareholder's meeting, with the needed majority, during the surgery of Franco. She has support from her previous supporters and Ava Jerome, who has a proxy signed by Franco. When the votes are announced, Alice Gunderson is the one to flip to A.J.'s side to keep him in the CEO position. However, Tracy learns from Connie Falconeri that Kiki Jerome isn't a Quartermaine (due to her true biological father being Silas Clay, not Franco). Kiki's shares/votes don't count, which upsets Ava. Tracy realizing that without Kiki's shares in play, she now has to stray Lucy Coe to endorse her as CEO (due to the other main majority shareholders are split 50/50%). Tracy writes Lucy a check and makes A.J. leave the ELQ premises. A.J. goes to The Floating Rib and gets drunk. Ava Jerome and Elizabeth Webber converse with him until A.J. takes a cab back to the Quartermaine Mansion. He grabs a gun and heads to the Metro Court Hotel. He makes Connie scared, who is later shot and killed by Ava. Connie paints the letters A and J, with everybody (Sonny, Dante, Olivia, and other police officers) assuming that she meant A.J. Quartermaine. However, there are other suspects (Tracy wanting to pin it on A.J. and Connie not actually seeing her assailant or Ava for publishing the story which she didn't want). Suddenly, Dante arrests A.J. for the murder of Connie and takes him to jail. He was visited by Michael and is told to get Diane to put the target off Sonny. The week of November 18, the A.J.'s first degree murder charges trial begins. Elizabeth Webber and Sonny Corinthos testifies for the prosecution. The new DA, Scott Baldwin, tries to use footage that shows A.J. stumbly into the Metro Court, however the judge doesn't admit into evidence or allow the jury to see it since it doesn't show A.J. going up to Connie's office. Then at the pier, they see Ava throwing other security CDs into a barrel and igniting it on fire. The trial wraps up and the verdict is not guilty with the jury forewoman stating to the press that they didn't have enough evidence to convict a guily man. A.J. and his supporters arrive back to the Quartermaine Mansion and his drinking problems re-emerged, still determined that he killed Connie (not realizing that Connie had numerous enemies and Connie's relationship with Sonny was her downfall). Soon, he began to remember that Ava was the one who actually killed Connie. Furious, A.J. went to confront Ava and she eventually admitted the truth to him. Ava tried to shoot A.J., but her gun jammed. A.J. grabbed Ava and started choking her. Sonny walked in, picked up the gun, and told A.J. to let Ava go. A.J. tried to explain to Sonny that he wasn't the one who killed Connie, but Sonny was so wound up and flashed back to A.J. choking Connie that he wasn't listening. Sonny lost it and shot A.J. in the chest at a point blank range. Sonny - feeling guilty after realizing that he broke Michael's promise - left with Ava. Julian Jerome was arrested for shooting him, but A.J. later cleared him. A.J. was rushed to the hospital where he slipped into a coma. He woke up just long enough to tell Carly that Sonny had shot him before he flatlined in front of her, Michael, and Monica. Alan James Quartermaine, Jr. was dead. |-|Life after Death= On the 51st anniversary of General Hospital (April 1, 2014), A.J.'s ghost appears to his mom, as well as his sister, Emily's ghost, to tell Monica that they are both okay. A.J. is at peace now. After talking to Monica for a while, Emily along with the ghosts of Edward, Lila and Alan escort A.J. into heaven. Monica watches on as he is escorted into heaven by his sister, grandparents, and father. On April 16, A.J. comes back to taunt Sonny about killing him. He later haunts Sonny at his funeral on April 23. Later that year, Michael became CEO of ELQ, changed his name to Michael Quartermaine, and built the A.J. Quartermaine Memorial Clinic in memory of his father. Michael also went on to deeply hate Sonny after he found out that Sonny killed A.J. On March 9, 2015, after Michael gained custody of Sonny's daughter, Avery Jerome-Corinthos, he renamed her A.J. Quartermaine to honor his father: A.J. meaning Avery Jerome. Since Michael has now forgiven Sonny, he has also given Avery back to her parents, therefore she is going by Avery again. Crimes Committed *Arrested for drunk driving several times *Loan shark operation in college *Hired someone to beat up Nancy Eckert to keep her quiet about his misdeeds 1991 *Responsible for the car accident that left his brother, Jason Morgan brain-damaged 1996 *Hired Dr. Asher Thomas to kill Jason while Jason was in a coma revealed 2005 *Had Jason and Sonny Corinthos' warehouse torched 2001 *Blackmailed Skye Chandler-Quartermaine into helping him try to regain custody of his son Michael Corinthos 2001 *Drove drunk and crashed into the Oasis, a strip club 2002 *Torched the Oasis after finding out that Courtney was stripping there in order to keep the owner quiet about A.J. being the one who plowed into the club with his car 2002 *Hired Coleman Ratcliffe to stalk Courtney 2002 *Falsified divorce documents to render them invalid 2002 (Courtney and AJ "divorced" in Dec 2002) *Hired a private investigator to follow Courtney 2003 *Set the gatehouse on fire as part of a plan to give Edward Quartermaine custody of baby Kristina 24, 2003 *Teamed up with Skye to kidnap baby Kristina 2003 *Brought an intoxicated Janine Matthews to Courtney's wedding shower to cause problems 2003 *Bribery; paid Janine to convince her daughter, Courtney, not to marry Jason 2003 *Attended an illegal auction; was present while Luke Spencer was auctioning off the Dead-Man's Hand 2003 *Stole the Quartermaine fortune and fled the country 2003 *Assaulted his brother, Jason 2004 *Hired Faith Rosco to kidnap his son Michael, Faith additionally kidnapped Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Morgan Corinthos 2005 *Faked his son, Michael's death 2005 *Had a hit man kill Faith Rosco 2005 *Shot his father, Alan Quartermaine in the back 2005 *Held Jason at gunpoint and almost killed him 2005 *Fought with Jason for a gun 2005 *Blackmailed Dr. Thomas into saying that he was insane when he kidnapped Michael, shot Alan, and tried to kill Jason 2005 *Fugitive; fled town to avoid arrest 2005 *Faked his death with the help of his mother, Dr. Monica Quartermaine and Dr. Steve Webber 2005-Oct 2012 *Blackmailed Tracy Quartermaine to obtain the position of C.E.O. at ELQ 2013 *Instructed Duke Lavery to steal a jar of Pickle-Lila relish from Tracy Quartermaine 2013 *Choked Franco Baldwin 2013 *Choked Connie Falconeri 9, 2013 *Held Connie Falconeri at gunpoint and almost killed her 23, 2013 *Choked Ava Jerome in self defense 4, 2014 Health and Vitals *Suffered from a heart condition and required surgery to fix it 1980 *Alcoholism *Admitted to an alcohol rehab program *Had a gun pulled on him by Carly 2, 2000 *Nearly died of alcohol poisoning and admitted to a detox program 2000 *Broke his back that resulted in paralysis after falling from a balcony at Quartermaine Mansion 2005 *Presumed dead after being suffocated with a pillow by Asher Thomas 2005 *Treated for injuries sustained after a boxing match with Sonny Corinthos 2012 *Suffered from panic attacks Feb 2013 *Punched by Sonny Corinthos following a verbal altercation 29, 2013 *Clobbered over the head by Sonny and rendered unconsious 27, 2013 *Held at gunpoint and almost killed by Sonny (Michael stopped Sonny) 27, 2013 *Treated for injuries sustained after Sonny hit him over the head with a gun and assaulted him 28, 2013 *Framed for the murder of Connie Falconeri by Ava Jerome 2013-Mar 2014 *Assaulted by Carlos Rivera under the orders of Ava 2014 *Held at gunpoint and threatened by Ava 4, 2014 *Shot in the chest at point blank range by Sonny Corinthos and required surgery 4-5, 2014 *Suffered an aneurysm while recovering from surgery 11, 2014 *Almost got strangled by Ava 14, 2014 *Underwent surgery to repair an aneurysm and lapsed into a coma 19, 2014 *Died of complications after Sonny Corinthos shot him in the chest at point blank range 31, 2014 Positions held at ELQ International Family tree References External links * Soap Central profile Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Quartermaine family Category:CEOs of ELQ Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional politicians Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:Robin's Diary characters Category:Characters with disputed parentage Category:Morgan family Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Pat Falken Smith Category:Characters created by Margaret DePriest Category:2010s Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini Category:Fictional criminals